When conventional drip syringes are utilized for the treatment of patients, the solution injected is often contained in a bag or bottle directly hung on a drip syringe suspension rod at the side of the bed and no matter whether the patient is reclining, sitting or standing at the side of the bed, the aforesaid drip syringe bag or bottle is higher than the syringe section to ensure the safe and practical injection of the drip solution; however, when patients able to leave the bed and ambulate want to use the lavatory, make a telephone call or go for a stroll, under the condition that the drip injection of the solution by the syringe system cannot be interrupted, frequently the drip solution bag or bottle must be manually raised by a nurse or family member of the patient and, furthermore, be maintained in physical position at the side of the patient during movement, or be kept lifted in position by the hand of the patient, or when the drip syringe solution bag or bottle (A) is suspended, as indicated in FIG. 1, from a lowerable drip syringe suspension rod (10), or the patient himself again moves or the patient directly grasps the drip syringe rod at the side of the bed and, furthermore, by means of one hand and the arm, it is undeniable that the aforesaid means can be utilized to bring the drip syringe solution nearer to the patient, but the inventor clearly understands that the positioning of the drip syringe solution bag and bottle by the aforesaid nurse and family member of the patient does not take safety into consideration, and in actuality is undeniably more troublesome, inconvenient and expends manpower, especially when the patient wants to use the lavatory, which creates an inconvenience that is quite apparent, and when the patient wants the freedom to take a walk, a procedure which involves the physical strength (specifically the strength of the arms) of accompanying personnel to bear the load and other shortcomings; when the drip syringe solution bag or bottle is directly held up in position by one hand of the patient, during a temporary or short period of operation, the weight of the drip syringe solution is sustained by the uplifted arm, but if the operation lasts for a prolonged period, not only will the physical strength of the patient be subjected to the production of an extremely large load, especially if the lifting arm gives rise to incomplete lowering, resulting in the danger of preventing the drip syringe solution from being injected into the body and, of course, the troublesomeness, inconvenience and additional burden on the patient due to this procedure is quite evident; furthermore, the aforesaid bag or bottle (A) of the drip syringe is suspended from a lowerable drip syringe rod (10) that, furthermore, the patient moves himself, which in relation to the aforementioned shortcomings of the expended manpower, the troublesomeness, the inconvenience and the increased burden on the patient, definitely provides a degree of effective improvement, however, the greatest shortcoming is that when the floor surface is sectionally variegated (such as at the doorsill or steps of a lavatory) or uneven in grade, the aforesaid lowerable drip syringe rod (10) cannot be easily moved and, furthermore, presents the danger of falling over if caution is not exercised since the aforesaid drip syringe rod is grasped directly by hand in a procedure dependent on the arm, and although the aforementioned shortcomings of sectional variegation or unevenness of the floor surface may not be present, the aforesaid drip syringe rod ultimately lacks stability and a secure anchoring point and will, according to the manual grasp of the patient and the direction of movement, along with shifts in height, or changes in the tightness or looseness of the grasp, therefore, increases the occurrence of unintentional situations if the grasp of the hand is not completely released and the danger of the drip syringe suspension rod falling to the floor occurs (a type of situation that easily occurs when using the telephone or the toilet) and, of course, is a type of procedure that produces a major limitation in the hands of the patient and causes both hands the impossibility of convenience, which is applicable in a range of actual operations.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned operational drawbacks, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research accompanied by the application of the academic theory to finally develop the invention herein that provides improvements over the aforementioned shortcomings by effectively enable the patient to have ease, convenience, safety and saving of manpower in utilization.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of drip syringe new backpack frame for medical treatment applications, of which the lightweight backpack plate consists of shoulder straps and a waist belt in a coordinated configuration that is simply and firmly secured to the back of the patient by the patient himself, and an extendible drip syringe suspension rod that is installed on the backpack plate and the drip syringe solution bag or bottle is directly suspended from the upper end of the drip syringe suspension rod, such that when the patient himself wants to partake in the aforesaid actions such as go to the lavatory or get up to take a stroll, make a telephone call and other activities, it is extremely convenient, simple and, furthermore, safe to do so, and can improve conventional methods that involve troublesomeness, inconvenience, waste of manpower and relatively unsafe procedures, wherein a nurse is required to lift the drip syringe solution bag, the patient must himself lift the syringe solution bag, the patient must additionally move the lowerable drip syringe suspension rod or the patient must additionally reposition the drip syringe suspension rod.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of design that is extremely simple, installable, very easy to utilize and convenient that enables the patient to partake in the aforementioned activities such as going to the lavatory, making a telephone call, taking a walk and other sitting or standing actions, all of which can be easy, convenient and, furthermore, safer as it is completely self-operated and extremely suitable in actual utilization as well as ideal and progressive and, furthermore, the aforesaid drip syringe new type backpack frame for medical treatment has never been observed before.
To enable the examination committee to further understand and recognize the objectives, innovations and functions of the invention herein, the detailed description is accompanied by the brief descriptions of the drawings below: